Poison
by heartofmetal
Summary: Batman x Joker yaoi


The dark alleys of Gotham City, perfect place for a well-known criminal to hide. I looked down from above the city walls, searching into the shadows. Catching sight from a flick of movement, I glided off the tall building and spread my large, black, bat-like wings into the night, landing gracefully in a crouch on the ground. As the miserable rain dripped down my suit, I switched on the sonar mapping system which was built inside my cowl and walked slowly down the gloomy alley in pursuit of my lead. I noticed a piece of metal stuck to the ground which seemed to be out of place with the rest of the world. Reaching down, I saw it was the handle to a hidden trap door, attached to it a single strand of curly green hair. My eyes lit up. 'gotcha this time'', I smiled. Quietly pulling the handle upwards, I dropped down through the trap door, into the tunnels below.

With the sonar mapping still enabled, I crawled through the slimy dark tunnel which led to an opening. I climbed through. 'this must be where The Joker, my nemesis, plans his heists'' I said out loud as I glanced around his den, which was scattered with random newspaper clippings, showing crimes that were recently on the news. I picked up the nearest article for curiosity and my eyes widened as realization hit me. The headline read, 'Billionaire's girlfriend dies tragically in fire'. Reading on, I knew why this particular story pierced my heart. Well not mine, but my alter ego's, Bruce. Quickly dropping the clipping, I looked around to see that most of the articles and pictures that were scattered around messily, were all about The Joker and... Me. That was disturbing. To think that he had been watching my every move, just like I had his. Shaking the thought away, I saw that among the scraps of paper was plans for a what looked like a bank robbery and various maps to different locations. I thought that I would play his little games and decided to leave the plans where they were. Why ruin the game now? Suddenly I could hear laughter in the distance. Not just any laughter but hysterical, that of which was from a mad-man. The Joker.

I ran out of the adjacent, large door that the sound seemed to be echoing from. Running and searching frantically for the source of the noise, I climbed through more tunnels which seemed to smell like they only led to one place, the sewer. Ugh, this gave the brown mile a whole new meaning. Climbing through the tunnels, I noticed the laughing had stopped. I stepped into a tunnel large enough for me to stand up into and walked into the darkness, unknown what was lurking in the shadows, I did not expect what I saw before my eyes however. The shadow outline of a man stood facing me. Reaching into my utility belt, I pulled out a small torch and slowly shined it onto the dark figure. With a huge grin spreading across his face, he laughed 'well are you just going to stand there all night, admiring little old me, eh Batsy?''. I couldn't move, I was shocked that after all these years of wild goose chases, I finally came face to face with my enemy. ''Joker!'' I yelled as I threw myself at him. However, before I could reach him, he dropped a grenade which engulfed me in smoke. Coughing, I ran after him, determined to not let him get away. He ran through the tunnels for miles and miles with me on his tail, never letting him out of my sight. Finally, he reached a metal grate in the wall and pulled it off to climb through. I slipped in after him, yelling for him to stop, he just laughed in response. There was another grate at the end of the passageway which led outside. It was still pouring down with rain and pitch black apart from the shine from a dull street lamp which was nearby. This made it much harder to spot The Joker and the past few nights were catching up to me, making me weaker than usual.

On my last patrol night, I misjudged a jump in order to take down a large group of thugs. I barely made it back to the tumbler that time with broken ribs and bruises covering my body. Alfred was against me following this lead on The Joker, he said I needed more time to recover but I shrugged off his worries and told him to take a long vacation, which he did. I had a feeling this was a good lead to follow and that my luck was going to change for the better. As I was searching throughout the alleyway, I was suddenly struck by something sharp at the back of my knees, making them give way, as I was being wrestled to the ground. We held onto each other and I rolled onto my back so that I was facing my attacker, The Joker. He went to strike me with his left fist but I caught it mid-air and punched him in the side of his chest, hoping he would fall off me. It wasn't until that point when I was fighting him, that I realized how weak I actually was. ''What's the matter, Batman? Behind on the game tonight are we?'' he taunted as he pinned me to the floor. He pulled out a sharp, silver knife and held it up, ready to strike. The moon shone down in between the mist, just enough to shine onto The Joker's face, illuminating his pale skin and scar'd, deep red lips. I stared longingly into his emerald green eyes seeing not a crazy man but a gentle, misguided soul much like myself. He must of noticed the change in the atmosphere because he dropped the knife onto the wet ground, smiling a real smile, like it came from an angel. ''Batsy...'' he whispered as he pressed his soft, fragile lips against mine. I was confused and knew deep down that this was wrong but I couldn't control the moan that escaped my throat. As he deepened the kiss, he pulled me up and holding onto my arms, pushed me hard against the wall.

Grabbing my hips, he turned so that I was facing the wall, I held onto it as he pulled down the bottom half of my bat suit along with his fitted, purple, pinstriped trousers and grabbed my already pulsing erection. He made hard, stroking movements until he paused, I whined for more, he continued with the pleasure until I could feel his manhood hardening behind me. The Joker chuckled softly into my ear as a shiver ran down my back. I was thankful for the rain making him more slippery as he rammed into my exposed hole, grinding and pushing hard until it felt he was at the core of my insides. I moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as he deepened the grinding and kissed the back of my neck. At that moment I was ready to climax as he continued with the pleasurable thrusting. I screamed in pleasure as I climaxed all over the brick wall and The Joker's hand and fell limp on the wall, feel absolute ecstasy. He continued to grind until he reached his climax and his seed flew inside me. The Joker licked his hand clean of my sperm and dragged me to the floor so that I was underneath him and he then collapsed onto my chest. With one arm rested on my chest and his right leg hooked over my waist, he kissed me hungrily as his tongue found mine. He started to nibble on my neck again and went to whisper into my ear. His last whisper was, '' You have no idea how long I've waited for this.'' as darkness engulfed me and I was not capable of any thoughts but the moment.

I awoke with a startle. Confused, I looked around to find myself back in my king-sized bed that lived deep in the batcave beneath Wayne manor. It was all I dream! I sighed with relief. I rested my head back down on my soft, feathery pillow. It was then I realised that I was completly naked. I looked underneath the covers next to me, dreading what I would find...

''Why hello beautiful!'' he smiled.


End file.
